A Birthday Surprise
by CrimsionKariah
Summary: Its Sakura's 21st birthday.. and her friends are taking her out to a club. Just one thing. Sakura Hurano: Hates Clubs.


**CrimsionKariah: Okay, i was bored one day, and listening to music. Then I fell asleep on the computer desk. I had a dream that Sasuke and Sakura was singging, Naruto was drunk, and Temari was eating -ahem- i mean biting people. So, I decided to make it into a story.**

**Vincent: Kariah doesnt own Naruto, just her OC characters. She also doesnt own Hey Stephen by Taylor Swift, Girl Can Rock by Hilary Duff-**

**CrimsionKariah: The MP3 list changed to my sisters playlist -_-**

**Vincent: -Or Numb bt Linkin Park-**

**CrimsionKariah: I changed it back to my playlist then**

**Vincent: -Or me. Please-**

**CrimsionKariah: Enjoy the story! ^_^**

**Vincent: -glares-**

It was Hurano Sakura's 21st birthday, and her and her friends decided to go out and celebrate. At a club.

Sakura always hated clubs. The loud music, the drunken guys, and most of all, _perverts._

But, of course, her friends just _loved _her and bribed her with Flaming Hot Cheetos and Sour Patch Kids.

Some freinds, right? Wrong. Sakura loved her friends to death, but they are just plain _annoying _sometimes.

Sakura looked around, all the drunks, men, and other things. She shrivered and took a drink of her Coke/Vodka drink.

Sakura sighed. _'Its so boring here' _**'Hell yeah it is. I mean- Oooh sexy man.' **_'Uh, earth to inner? Stop drooling over guys'_

**'-drools-' **Sakura sighed again. Great. Shes got a perverted inner. Perfect. Sakura groaned and took another drink of her drink, telling the bartender to pour her another one. She wanted to get drunk-off-her-ass tonight. And not remember any of it.

Just then, a drunken guy fell over ontop of Sakura. The man smiled. Then, the man looked odly familiar.

''Naruto?'' Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her, a drunken haze in his eyes. "Yes Sakura-chann?" He said, well more like slurred.

Sakura sighed. "Get off me." She said. Naruto got up. "Bye -hiccup- Sakura -hiccup- chan. Ima go back -hiccup- to Hinata-chan. -hiccup-" And surley, off went Naruto. Sakura groaned. Great just what she needed. _'Sasuke' _

Sasuke walked over to her, and ordered a Coke/Vodka thingy. He looked at Sakura.

Sasuke nodded in aknowkledge ment. "Sakura. Happy Birthday."

Sakura looked at Sasuke, smiling a bit. "Thanks Sasuke." They sat in silence for awhile.

Sasuke looked back at her. "Look Sakura, I got a presnt to-" But was cut off when Ino, TenTen, Temari, and Hinata came and grabbed Sakura.

Sakura tried to get free, but to no avail. Sakura finall gave in. Then she relized were she was going.

_The Kareoke Machine._

Oh how she despised them.

"Let me go." Sakura said. Ino smiled. "Not so fast, Forhead-girl. Not until you sung one song." Ino said, TentTen, Temari, and Hinata nodded in agreement. Sakura sighed. There was no way of getting out of this.

Sasuke looked at the struggling Sakura, being dragged up to the Kereoke Machine. Sasuke sighed. He'll just have to give it to her later. Sasuke took another drik of his drink. He saw Naruto and Kiba having a drinking contest. This was going to be one hell of a night. Just then, Sasuke herd music playing and a most angelic voice he ever herd.

He turned around and saw Sakura, standing there. On the stage . Singging.

Sakura picked a song, A song that she now by heart. One that was her favorite. Sakura was on stage, and then the music started playing and Sakura began to sing..:

_Hey Stephen I know looks can be deciving, but I know I saw a light in you_

_As we walked, we were talkin I didnt say half the things I wanted to._

_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window, _

_I'll be the one waiting there even when its cold_

_Hey stephen, boy you might have me belivin' that I dont always have to be alone._

She looked at Sakura, never taking her eyes off of him. Sakura sighed and began singging the next verse.

_'Cause I cant happen if you look like an angel,_

_Cant help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain and so_

_Come feel this magic i've been feeling since I met you,_

_Cant help if theres no one else, _

_Hmm I cant help myself_

_Hey Stephen I've been holding back this feeling,_

_So I got some things to say to you._

_I've seen it all so I thought I see nobody shine the way you do._

_When you walk, when you talk, when you sat my name_

_Your beautiful, wonderful, dont you ever change_

_Hey Stephen why are people always leavin_

_I think me and you should stay the same._

She saw Sasuke cringed, as if the song has hurt him.

_'Good' _She smirks and continues to sing, this time dancing.

_'Cause I cant happen if you look like an angel,_

_Cant help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain and so_

_Come feel this magic i've been feeling since I met you,_

_Cant help if theres no one else, _

_Hmm I cant help myself_

_Your dim in the street light, your perfect for me_

_Why arent you here, tonight?_

_Im waiting alone now, so come on and come out_

_And pull me near, _

_To shine, shine shine,_

_Hey stephen i could give you fifty reasons_

_why I should be the one you choose_

_All those other girls, there so beautiful, _

_But would they write a song for you_

She looked at Sasuke again, and saw him looking at her, with slightly wide eyes.

Sakura continues singing and dancing, like nothings wrong.

_I cant happen if you look like an angel,_

_Cant help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain and so_

_Come feel this magic i've been feeling since I met you,_

_Cant help if theres no one else, _

_Hmm I cant help myself_

_If you look like an angel,_

_Cant help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain and so_

_Come feel this magic I'v'e been feeling since I met you_

_Cant help it if therse no one else,_

_Hmm I cant help myself._

_Hmmm Hmmm Hmmm._

_Cant help myself, cant help myself,_

_Hmm mhhm hmmm hmmh mmm_

_Mhmmm_

The song came to an end, and the crowed arrupted in cheers and shouts, shounting encore and stuff like that.

So, Sakura did what she knew best. She sung another song. While looking at _Sasuke- __**kun **_of course. 

_Ready for the big time, ready for the small_

_Whatever's coming to me I'll be ready for it all._

_Sometimes is never easy, sometimes its not poliet_

_Some days I dont get it, some days I get it right_

_Its in my heart, its in my head, _

_Thats what I say_

_Hey boys are you ready for the shock_

_Im livin proof, the girl can rock_

_Spread the news around every single block,_

_Hey boys, the girl can rock_

_Standing in the spotlight, working up a sweat_

_Giving all I got, another what I get_

_Cant hold back what I feel inside_

_If I make you nervese, step aside_

_Its in my heart, its in my head, _

_Thats what I say,_

_Hey boys are you ready for the shock_

_Im livin proof, the girl can rock_

_Spread the news around every single block,_

_Hey boys, the girl can rock_

_The girl can rock. _

_Dont say maybe, or call me baby, I ain't crazy,_

_At all._

_Its in my heart, its in my head,  
Thats what I say_

_Hey boys are you ready for the shock_

_Im livin proof, the girl can rock_

_Spread the news around every single block,_

_Hey boys, the girl can rock_

_Hey boys are you ready for the shock_

_Im livin proof, the girl can rock_

_Spread the news around every single block,_

_Hey boys, the girl can rock_

_Im gonna live it up, Im never giving up._

_Im gonna spread the news, around the block_

_It aint no shock._

_The girl can rock._

_The girl can rock_

_Yeah ROCK!_

The crowd aruppted in cheers and all that good shit again. Just when Sakura was about to get off the stage,

Sasuke walks up there and drags Sakura back to the stage and switches on a song. "My turn." He simply said,

getting a microphone and holding one out to her.

Sakura looked surprised, but accepted the challenge. But the song that came on, shocked her to all hell and back.

_'How did he know her favorite song?' _

_**Sakura**_

_Sasuke_

_**Both**_

_Tired of being what you want me to be, _

_feeling so faithless, loss under the surface,_

_dont know what you especting of me_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_**Cought in the undertow, just cought in the undertow**_

_Every step that I take _

_Is another mistake to you_

_**Cought in the undertow, just cought in the undertow**_

_Ive become so numb, _

_**I cant feel you there**_

_Ive become so tired_

_**So much more aware**_

_Im becoming less,_

_**All I want to do**_

_Is be more like me_

_**And be less like you**_

_**Cant you see that your smothering me**_

_**Holding to tightly, afriad to loose control**_

_**Cause everything that you though I'd would be**_

_**Is falling apart, right in front of you..**_

_Cought in the undertow, just cought in the undertow_

_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**_

_Cought in the undertow, just cought in the undertow_

_**And every second I waste is more that I can take.**_

**Ive become so numb, **

_I cant feel you there_

_**Ive become so tired**_

_So much more aware_

_**Im becoming less,**_

_All I want to do_

_**Is be more like me**_

_And be less like you_

_**And I know, I may end up, failing too**_

_**But I know you were just like me  
with someone dissapointed in you**_

Ive become so numb,

_**I cant feel you there**_

Ive become so tired

_**So much more aware**_

Im becoming less,

_**All I want to do**_

Is be more like me

_**And be less like you**_

_**Ive become so numb, **_

_I cant feel you there_

_**Im tired of being what you want me to be**_

Ive become so numb,

_**I cant feel you there**_

_**Im tired of being what you want me to be..**_

Sasuke looked at Sakura, and Sakura looked at Sasuke, shocked and fun written all over her face.

The crowed cheered, again. Sakura looked into the crowd, and blushed.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, a smirk playing on his face.

"You ready for another one?"

Sakura, looking surprised, smirked a playful smirk, and said.

"Your on."

And the rest of the night was about them singing and stuff.

_Time skip to about eh, what, 2am? Sure lets go with that.  
_

Sakura sat down, out of breath. Ino and the rest of them came over to congratulate them.

"Forhead-girl, that was AMAZING! And you too Sasuke. Who know you could sing?" Ino said, winking at him.

"Yeah Sakura, you were soo cool!" Sunny said, with Ioxaine holding onto her. "Right Ioxaine?" She said, glaring at Ioxaine. Ioxaine cowerd, still gripped to her. "Y-yeah. You w-were really good, Sakura-san." He said. Sunny smiled. "Well, we'll be going. By Sakura-chan, bye Sasuke-san!" She said and dashed off with Ioxaine.

Sakura sighed. "I never get tired of them." She said, to herself. Sasuke looked at her, "What, Sakura?" Sakura looked up and waved her hand around "Oh nothing."

"Sakura, that was awesome!" Temari said, and looked at Sasuke, "You too Sasuke!" She said, a little to excitedly.

"Hey who knew the teme could sing?" Naruto said, a little too loudly.

"Hn, dobe," Sasuke said, drinking his drink thingy. Hinata said, looking at Naruto, and putting his arms around her shoulders so she can basically carry him.

"Well, I guess I should get him home. I'll see you guys tomorrow. And happy birthday Sakura-chan." Hinata said, waving at them. Naruto looked up, more drunk then he was before. "Hey, teme, when are you going to get with Sakura-chan. I mean everybodys waiting.. Hinata-chan can we go to the store I wannah get one of there fluffy wuffy penguin thingys!" Naruto said, well, yelled. Hinata giggled. "Yes, Naruto-kun." And they were off.

"Hey, Forhead, you should really-" Ino started but was stop by a screaming Temari, who was clearly drunk, trying to beat up some poor guy. "TAKE THAT -kick- YOU PERVERTED -bite- ASS-HOLE! DONT -punch- TOUCH THAT -punch- AGAIN! -kick-" Sakura smiled slightly at the sight, while Ruki sighed. "I guess I'll go take her home. Good job, Sakura-san. And Kariah, try to be back atleast tomorrow." He said, eyes softning at his sister. _'Its just us.' _Ruki sighed. Kariah sighed at hugged her brother. "And you, aniki, try to stay out of trouble." She laughed and let him go and went to stand by Kiba. Ruki smiled slightly, seeing his sister starting to show emotions again. He went to go get Teamari, who was drunk-off-her-ass and in a puff of black stuff they were gone.

Sakura sighed while Kariah and Kiba walked up to them. "That was really awesome, Sakura-chan!" And looked at Sasuke.

"Same goes for you, Sasuke." She said punching him in the arm, which led to him wincing slightly. Kiba laughed. "Nice Sakura-san. You too, Sasuke." Kiba said, while putting his arm around Kariah's waist. A small blush could be seen across her almost albino white smiled at them.

"Well well well, when did this happen?" Sakura said, tilting her head a bit, curious.

Kiba smiled bright, happily telling Sakura. "Not too long. I just asked her like, what, about three four days ago?" He asked/said to Kariah. Kariah nodded and smiled slightly. _'Its nice to see her smiling again.' _Sakura thought. She smiled. "Well, its nice to see you two together. Im really glad you have eachother." Sakura said, smiling brighter. as Kiba kissed her on the cheek. He grinned a thoothy grin. "Well, we better get go now. I've got stuff planned for us! Ja ne!" And like that, they were gone. Now it was just her and Sasuke.

Sakura turned to Sasuke, and sighed. "Sasuke, listen-" but was cut off with Sasuke leading her out of the club, and into a dark alley. He pushed her up against the wall, with both hands cuting off her chance to get away. He was now just now a couple ofminches away from her face. "No, you listen." He growled. Sakura was slightly taken aback at this. She got up the courage to look into those deep, black coals, that held something she cant put her fingers on. He looked her up and down, growling in approval. **(A/N Okay, he growls. Doesnt mean hes an animal.. wait. whatever. you know what I mean. .) **She finally found out what his eyes read.. _**'lust'**_.

That word hit her hard. She never had.. eh, what shall you call it.. a _tumble in the weeds._ She almost laughed at her joke, but couldnt cause someones lips was on hers. It took her a minute to comprehend anything. Then, next thing she knew, she was kissing back. Their lips moved in perfect motions, his hands traveling up and down her back, her hands pulling at his jet, dark black hair. She noticed that his hair was all silk and soft, and smelled like strawberries.. wait. She quickly lost her thought and was currently being picked up, and taken back to the Uchiha manor.

That night, was the first night the Uchiha clan would be re-born. The shinobi world was at peace in a long while.

_Next morning_

Sakura woke up, finding a certain Uchiha laying next to her, eyes watching her. She let out a sigh. She'd have ask him now or later. She chose now. "Sasuke." She said, her eyes filled with humor, but her voice all tense and authority like.

Sasuke inwardly cursed. What could he have done now. Was it possibly he wasnt good enough last night? That could no _would _hurt his pride. Worse than taking 1000 blows of Naruto Rasengan. Real bad. Or maybe she didnt love him, or.. or.. no. it couldn't possibly be-

"Sasuke Uchiha. Did you steal my shampoo?" She asked.

Oh crap.

**CrimsionKariah: Okay, hope you liked it. Yes yes, It mentioned Kariah. Kariah is not my real name.  
(as said so on my homepage) Its just my RP character that I use on IMVU or any other stuff like that. And Ruki is my brother's RP character and roleplays on the same sites I do. Ioxaine, Ruki (i made the name up for him), Kariah. and Sunny are all mine. Well, I** **ownt the name. And I own the drawing I made of him. And I came up with the idea-**

**Vincent: Kariah, thats basically owning him.**

**CrimsionKariah: Oh. Well anyhoo, im actually thinking of the idea of doing a side-story on Kiba and Kariah. Hmmm, I dunno. Tell me what you think. Oh, and if you do want the story, it'll go into detail on how Ruki and Kariah are the only too left of their clan, who they are, and stuff like that.**

**Vincent: Hhm. Review, and I'll make VINNIE'S VALENTINE'S COOKIES!  
**

**-silence-**

**Vinecnt:-walks over to Kariah- Give me my money now.**

**Kariah: -gulp- W-well, u-uh about t-that.. uhhh.. REVIEW! Ja ne! -dissapears in a thing of mist-**

**Vincent: GOSH DAMMIT WOMAN! -runs after her- KARRRIIIAAHHHH!**


End file.
